Rivet City
|type=large |image=Rivet City Aerial2.jpg |desc= |loc= loc.jpg |map=Map f3 rivetcity upperdeck.jpg |mapdesc=Rivet City Upper Deck Midship Deck Map |marker=Rivet City |leader=Rivet City Council |doctor=Rivet City Clinic |merchants=A Quick Fix (chems) Flak 'N Shrapnel's (weapons) Gary's Galley (food) Potomac Attire (clothing) Rivet City Supply (junk) The Muddy Rudder (drinks) |other=Bridge Tower Capitol Preservation Society Rivet City Science Lab Saint Monica's Church Weatherly Hotel Rivet City Bow |quests= Scientific Pursuits The Waters of Life The Replicated Man Stealing Independence The Wasteland Survival Guide Those! Strictly Business You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head A Nice Day for a Right Wedding Church Donations Council Seat Slave Hunt |refid=0001D6AA (Midship Deck) 00051245 (Stairwell) 00019FBB (Upper Deck) |cell=RCHangarDeckMid (Midship Deck) RCStairwell (Stairwell) RCUpperDeckMid (Upper Deck) }} Rivet City a legnagyobb emberi település Washington, DC környékén.Maga a város egy hatalmas anyahajóban épült. A lakói külön kabinokban élnek. Saját őrsége is van ami 24 órán át folyamatosan őrzi a várost külső behatolók ellen, mint például a raiderek és a szuper mutánsok. A városon belül van egy piac, egy történelmi múzeum, egy tudományos labor, klinika, bár, hotel, sőt még egy templom is van. Mindegyik helyhez kacsolódik egy küldetés amit neked kell megoldanod. Rivet City a térkép dél-keleti csücskében bujkál, Anacostia közelében. A legkönnyebben úgy érheted el, ha leúszol a Potomac-folyón, megállhatsz a Tepid Sewer-nél és onnan gyalogszerrel Délfelé követed az utat, vagy a Citadellánál és átkelsz a másik oldalra, a Jefferson Emlékműtől is könnyedén besétálhatsz, csak vigyázz a mutánsokkal. Vagy akár elúszhatsz az Arlington Könyvtár előtt is. Ha a GNR Épületétőljössz, a metró vonalakon keresztül is elérheted.A Collapsed Car Tunnel-ön keresztül, a Múzeum Állomáson túl, egészen az Anacostia állomásig. Hogy beléphess az intercomon keresztül kell kérned, engedélyt. Amikor a híd elő állt, már csak egy rövid csevejt kell lefolytatnod Harknessel. Történeleme Rivet City egy anyahajó belseje amely a Washington Tengerészeti Kikötőnél állt amikor a bombákat ledobták, és ott hagyták állni amikor az Anacostia és a Potomac folyó vízszintje elkezdett csökkenni. A közösséget egy hadtengerészeti kutatócsoport avatta fel, akik önvédelmi okokból költöztek a fedélzetre. Rivet City-t hivatalosan 2239-ban alapították, amikor Horace Pinkerton és tudós csapata kiirtotta a hajóbelsőben lapuló mirelurk nevű rákembereket. Az előre elkészített labor pedig pont kapóra jött a kutatásokhoz. A város többi része a labor köré épült később, amikor Madison Li megérkezett 2258-ben, hogy együtt dolgozzon Pinkerton tudósaival a saját projektjén, ekkor költözött Pinkerton a hajó leszakadt orrába és senki sem hallott róla. Némelyek azt mondják, hogy a szelleme még mindig ott kísért, mások pedig azt, hogy csatlakozott az Enkláve-hoz. 19 év múlva a tudósoknak sikerül kikísérletezni néhány nem radioaktív gyümölcsöt, a Capital Wastland környékén sehol sem értek még el ekkora haladást. Szerkezet Rivet City egy hatalmas, nyüzsgő piac, birtokában van, más nagy intézményekkel együtt, mint például: * Egy jól felszerelt fegyverraktár. * A Capitol Preservation Society, egy múzeum, tele háború előtti ereklyékkel és emlékekkel. * A The Muddy Rudder nevű bár. * A Tudományos Labor. * A Szent Mónika Egyház temploma. * A Weatherly Hotel. Szerencsére Rivet City sokkal befogadóbb mint A Citadella. A hajó egy része leszakad és elszigetelődött a várostól. Ez a félig elsüllyedt rész a mirelurkök fészke és Horace Pinkerton otthona. Akik át akarják kutatni a helyet kincsek után, azoknak megéri megnézni mi lapul a kivezető ajtók mögött. Ezek külső folyosókhoz vezetnek ahol muníciót, vagy más hasznos felszerelést találhatsz. Hogy beléphess a városba, fel kel másznod az előtte álló torony 3. emeletére. Van egy intercom szegény Carlos mellett. Ha aktiválod a híd a városba megnyílik. Rivet City-től Észak-Nyugatra van egy szuper mutáns tábor egy Lying, Congressional Style c. könyvel, és egy tússzal. A várostól Délre van egy megfeneklett hajó tele lőszerrel és egy lezár elsősegély dobozzal. Nagyon vigyázz, mert csak úszva lehet elérni. Lakosság *Miután sikeresen kinyitottad Vault 101 ajtóját. **Miután sikeresen teljesítetted a Those! küldetést. ***Miután sikeresen teljesítetted a Cherry's Freedom nevű meg nem jelölt küldetést. Halhatatlan karakterek * James Hargrave * Harkness * Janice Kaplinski * Dr. Madison Li * Dr. Preston * Shrapnel * Abraham Washington * C.J. Young Kapcsolódó küldetések * Scientific Pursuits * The Replicated Man * Stealing Independence * The Wasteland Survival Guide * Those! * A Nice Day for a Right Wedding * Church Donations * Council Seat * Slave Hunt Feljegyzések * Ha követed az embereket a szobájukba, gyakran akár be is zárhatnak. * Hogyha kibérelsz egy szobát a hotelben, az a tied lesz a játék hátralevő részében. Habár ebben a szobában gyakran lehet hallani a zajos szomszédokat a falon keresztül. * Ha lopsz az alvó őröktől, néhány ember menekülni fog előled, de senki nem támad rád. * Ha Raven Rock elpusztult akkor Rivet City népe az Enklávé adásának eltűnéséről, és a nemrégiben látott távoli robbanásról kezdenek beszélni. * A hajó orra le van szakadva a város többi részétől. * Egy baseball pálya van felállítva a fedélzeten. * Ha megölsz, vagy eladsz valakit a városból, akkor a legközelebbi alkalommal amikor a városban jársz, az őrök láthatóan felismernek és ezentúl nem tehetsz semmit, hogy a véleményük megváltozzon. * Pinkerton megemlíti neked, hogy újra működőképessé akarták tenni a hajót. Viszont ezt a tervet nem valósíthatták meg, mert Dr. Li átvette az irányítást. * A Bobblehead - Intelligence egy asztalon van a Tudományos Laborban. Bugok * Ha eléred a város hídjának a végét és leugrasz a hajó egy alsóbbik részére, ott van egy pont amin keresztül átzuhansz a padlón. Ezt gyors-utazással, vagy egy régebbi mentés betöltésével lehet csak megoldani. * A Young család otthonában karmavesztés nélkül el lehet venni egy tányért, amíg az összes többi tárgyat a szobában csak lopással lehet megszerezni. Megjelenések Rivet City csak a Fallout 3-ban szerepel. A kulisszák mögött Craig Mullins készítette az első képet Rivet City-ről, 2007 május 15-én. A képen néhány felhőkarcoló látható, az egyik épület tetejéhez kapcsolódik egy lengő híd, amely másik végén az anyahajó van. A hajó az USS Oriskany tükrözött másolatának tűnik. http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/album_page.php?pic_id=2099, http://www.navsource.org/archives/02/023435.jpg A helyét tekintve a hajó valószínűleg múzeumi darab volt. Ez a rengeteg antik repülőből is levonható amelyek a fedélzeten maradtak. A repülők valószínűleg a P-80 Shooting Star, a Grumman Panthers és a Lockheed SeaStars nevű repülők keverékéből jöttek létre. Habár lehet, hogy ezzel, csak a játék retro-futurisztikus stílusát akarták fedni a készítők (ezt a Point Lookout területén található lezuhant ugyanilyen gép is tanúsíthatja). Az USS Oriskany egy Essex-típusú anyahajó, melyből összesen négy elérhető múzeumi darab maradt a világon: az USS Hornet, Alameda, California; az USS Lexington, Corpus Christi, Texas; az USS Yorktown, Charleston, South Carolina; és az USS Intrepid, New York City. (Az Oriskany most Floridában állomásozik.) Galéria Rivet City.jpg|Panoráma Fallout3 Muddy Rudder 01 ThX.jpg|A Muddy Rudder Fallout3 RivetCityWedding01 ThX.jpg|Szent Mónika Egyház Fallout3 BrokenSteel RivetCity WaterCaravanStop01 ThX.jpg|A Broken Steel add-on. de:Rivet City en:Rivet City es:Rivet City fa:Rivet City fi:Rivet City fr:Rivet City it:Rivet City no:Rivet City pl:Rivet City sv:Rivet City ru:Ривет-Сити uk:Рівет-Сіті zh:Rivet City Category:Rivet City Category:Fallout 3 places Category:Towns